


There's A Sun Coming Over the Horizon

by jellytea



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellytea/pseuds/jellytea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Camille are the leads in their university's production of Thoroughly Modern Millie. Which involves a lot of kissing. Through which James hopes will prove to Camille that he's of perfect kissing and boyfriend material.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A Sun Coming Over the Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> For queenitsy who prompted me "James/Camille: drama." Which I took to mean, drama department, college theater major style. (This is what happens when I have TMM playing on repeat on my iPod.)

_Wake up and let me in. Or I'm going to eat the muffin I brought for you._

"Camille, my angel!" James pronounced as he opened his apartment door. He stuck out his hand. "Give me my treat." Camille stuck out her tongue and flounced through the door, somehow balancing two coffees, a paper bag emanating the delicious smell of blueberry muffin goodness, a CD, two thick bound scripts, and a cell phone in her two hands. She immediately dumped everything except the coffees onto James' kitchen table, whirled around, and posed dramatically.

"James Diamond. Are you ready to get your world rocked?" she asked.

James reached over and plucked one of the cups from her hands. "Camille Baker. It is seven in the morning on a Saturday. I am still in my pajamas and I haven't even taken a shower yet."

"I'm taking that as a yes," she teased. She pointed towards the scripts on the table. "Guess who's headlining this year's spring musical?" His eyes widened and he lunged to grab one of the bound packets. He flipped open the cover and scanned the call sheet.

His name was printed impressively next to "Jimmy Smith, tenor."

He let out a whoop and threw his arms around Camille.

"Wait, wait!" she jabbed his chest with her finger and pushed him back. "You're not done reading the sheet. Look who's playing Millie."

He obediently traced his finger down the piece of paper, and his eyes widened when he saw Camille's name next to "Millie Dillmount, mezzo soprano." "HELL. YES. Now can we go back to hugging and screaming?"

"Yes." 

They spent the next ten minutes shrieking and jumping up and down.

+

  
"So, you ready to get your smooch on with the delicious James Diamond?" Jo whispered loudly, sliding into the seat next to Camille in the library. She dropped her bulging backpack onto the ground with a sigh. Camille looked up from her script book, having been intently scribbling notes in the margins, peering over her glasses, frowning.

"Jo, how many times have I told you? James and I are just friends," Camille said.

"Really?" Jo peered at Camille's face. "I don't think so. You're blushing."

"It's hot in here!" Camille blustered.

"Yeah, I don't think so. James is gorgeous. And this is the perfect opportunity for you to maul his face," Jo teased.

"Jo Taylor!" Camille shoved at her best friend's shoulder. Then she narrowed her eyes and a mischievous smile lighted upon her face. "What about you? You're the one who'll be prancing around on stage with Kendall, singing about things like gilded lilies and -" she laughed when Jo whacked her back with her script.

+

  
The next four months zipped by in a flurry of table readings, rehearsals with the cast, practices with the pit orchestra, and costume fittings. And then, finally, it was two and a half weeks before opening night.

"Diamond. Baker. We're shooting the pictures for the promo fliers tomorrow. So after the shoot, you're free for the rest of the day," Scott said, poking his head into the dance studio where James, Camille, Savannah, Kelli, and Denyse had been going over the speakeasy scene with the dancer extras.

Camille peeled herself off one of the dancers and turned to look at Scott Fellows, the director of the show. "Why does that scare me? Will the pictures take all day? _Is Marcos taking the pictures?_ "

"See you bright and early tomorrow!" Scott grinned, avoiding the question, and popped back out.

  
"Can I just wear this wig all the time? And be a flapper, full-time?" Camille asked, stepping side to side so that the beaded ends of her dress gently swayed back and forth. When she got close to James, she shimmied a little bit so that her dress softly brushed up against James' suit. He laughed and leaned over and playfully pulled at the ends of her wig.

"You look great with a bob," he commented.

"And you should always wear suspenders," she said, coming over and playing with his suit jacket. She slipped a hand underneath and poked at the bright green suspenders. He cleared his throat and grabbed her hand, stopping her from trailing her hand over his chest.

"Save the groping for the bedroom, Camille," he joked.

"Well, I feel like I should be asserting my feminine wiles," she said seriously. "Considering you have an entire song where you admit that you call girls "baby" and happily date vapid blondes."

"Okay!" Marcos del Posey, the theater department's overly dramatic photographer, clapped his hands and placed his hands on his hips, squinting at the two of them. "Let's see. We'll try a couple of poses, okay?" He walked towards them and circled around, gesturing with his hands. "Okay! First pose. Both of you face me. Millie, you in front." He maneuvered Camille so that she was standing in front of James. "Jimmy, hug Millie. No, no. Hug her shoulders and look down at her like she's the greatest thing that ever happened to you. Millie. Look up at Jimmy - with your eyes! Only with your eyes!"

Camille fought the inevitable smile that always crossed her face whenever she had to deal with the insane Marcos. She bit her lip and looked down at James' arms, which were crisscrossed over her chest. She reached up and tucked her hands into the crooks of his elbow and titled her head up a little so she could look into James' eyes. He winked at her, grinning.

"NO SMILING!" Marcos shrieked. "Okay, I am taking the picture now, okay? I take three shots and then we change positions, okay?" He scooted side to side, camera glued to his face. Then he set it aside and lunged forward. "Now. Tricky, tricky. Jimmy, swing Millie into your arms, okay? And keep looking down at her. Now you can smile. Millie, kick one leg up and fling one arm out and smile straight into the camera, okay?"

"Oof, you heavy," James grunted, bending down and smoothly lifting Camille up into the air, one arm hooked under her knees, and the other comfortably supporting her back.

"Shut it," Camille stuck out her tongue and pinched his neck with the hand that was hidden behind his back. When he yelped she smiled and made a kissy face. "You know you love it."

+

  
"All right, tomorrow's opening night!" Scott announced. A cheer went up around the stage. "We're just going to rehearse the last scene before curtain call, and then you guys all go home and get a good night sleep. Matinee's at 2, so I expect everyone here at 11. Sharp. Now. Positions for the finale!"

James and Camille stood front and center, holding hands, looking to the right, where Mercedes Griffin, who was playing Muzzy van Hosmere, was standing, her hands on her hips. (The entire cast had laughed their heads off when they found out that the drama department's resident diva had gotten the role of Muzzy, the gleeful quasi-matchmaker and cheerful stepmother of Jimmy.)

"So you see, snookums? You _can_ marry your boss after all," Muzzy said lovingly.

"Who cares? I've found myself a green glass love," Millie smiled, hugging Jimmy.

"Funny. I found myself an emerald," Jimmy said wryly. Then he took in a deep breath and sang, "Have you seen the way they kiss in the movies?"

"Isn't it delectable?" she crooned back right before Jimmy tilted her chin up and kissed her sweetly on the mouth.

The two of them had done this scene hundreds of times, a chaste brush of their lips, but well, James couldn't stand these teasing kiss scenes anymore. If he had to spend the next three weekends kissing Camille as if he were still in middle school, he'd at least take this chance to kiss her the way he'd fantasized of kissing her. Lingering and hot.

So he did. He pressed Camille in close and deepened the kiss, slanting his mouth over hers. Camille made a little noise of surprise, but it quickly turned into a soft hmmm, and she snuggled in even closer, her leg slotting in between his.

"Damn. Do you, er, need a minute?" Mercedes asked from behind them. James quickly let go of Camille and stepped back, trying to keep from blushing. He looked up and failed spectacularly when he realized that Scott's mouth had fallen open in surprise and everyone who was hanging around the stage had fallen silent.

"I've decided to go...method?" he stuttered. Kendall, one of the two boys in the role of Trevor Grayden, let out a sharp whistle and started clapping. James made a face at the dirty blonde and chanced a glance at Camille, who instead of looking shocked was looking thoughtfully at him.

"That's great," Scott laughed. "Do that tomorrow. Gotta keep the randy college kids interested, right?"

  
James walked Camille home, unusually quiet. She kept turning her head and looking at him, but he stared resolutely straight ahead, his hands shoved into his pockets. They finally reached the front of her apartment complex, and he started pacing back and forth.

"That was fun," she said, breaking the silence. "I bet tomorrow is going to be great."

"Camille," he blurted, halting in his steps and grabbing her shoulders. "I have a huge crush on you. I've liked you since the day I walked into theater history and you offered me a pen, and it's been fine, just being friends with you, but, but, I can't keep kissing you on stage without at least telling you that I think you're really pretty and maybe after the musical's done, we can go on a real date or something. Or you can just do me a big favor and just pretend that I've said nothing and we can go back to being just friends."

She blinked up at him and couldn't keep from smiling. She took a step closer to James and slid her arms around his waist. "You're lucky you're pretty. 'Cause you suck at wooing girls." She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him. When she drew back, he followed her motion, ducking his head down. He slowly opened his eyes and stared down at her, mouth slightly open.

"I was wondering whether or not I'd have to throw you down on the stage and ravish you in front of a hundred people to get your attention," Camille teased. He gave her the biggest smile and brushed his hand down the side of her face to cup her chin. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, tasting cherry lipgloss and spearmint gum.

"Considering how cliches go, I'm a huge fan of this one," James murmured once they broke apart for air.

"Just kiss me again, you idiot," Camille laughed, grabbed the back of his neck, and pulled him close.


End file.
